


Turnabout is Fair Play

by artandatrocity



Series: Fair [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Crossdressing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artandatrocity/pseuds/artandatrocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly three months after intensifying their physical relationship, Blaine and Kurt finally sit down to discuss some of their fantasies, now that they are comfortable enough with each other to begin acting on them. A few weeks later, Blaine's parents are out of town for the weekend and he invites Kurt over for a few hours, promising him a special surprise.</p><p>Filled for this GKM prompt-- http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/41745.html?thread=55932433#t55932433</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

These were the best kinds of weekends-the ones when Blaine's parent's took off on yet another business trip or mini-vacation, leaving him free to do as he liked in the empty house. At one time being alone for lengthy periods bothered him, but ever since beginning to date Kurt, he accepted them as a blessing. Once they started having sex about three months ago, his gratitude intensified. Burt knew enough about Blaine's family that the dad was more than likely aware of what was going down whenever his son left on weekends for hours at a time, but he continued to let Kurt visit. Both boys were thankful for this, even though they knew that one of these days a very uncomfortable conversation was bound to go down between the three of them. Until then, they accepted this bit of good fortune and enjoyed their private time together.

 

On this particular Saturday Blaine sat in bed, back against the headboard and laptop open before him. Kurt would be over any time now, and with this knowledge racing around his brain, he didn't possess the concentration to do much more than watch cute kitten videos and look at Ryan Gosling GIFs. Shifting slightly, he felt the smooth slide of silk against his ass, hips and cock from the panties currently hiding beneath his jeans. He grinned in anticipation. Today held the potential to progress in incredibly interesting ways.

 

Though they started having sex a few months ago, it wasn't until three weeks prior that the couple actually talked about the possibility of exploring things outside of their current go-to acts. It was an hour in which much blushing and stammering occurred, but ended up being a very enlightening conversation for each of them. Kurt proved to be full of surprises in regards to some of his fantasies, but decidedly not in a negative way. They agreed to start trying out things on their combined lists and over the course of the following three weeks Blaine watched in awe as he witnessed demure, well-spoken, tender Kurt develop in to a frenzied, dirty-talking, insatiable sex kitten. The transformation left Blaine breathless every time he saw his boyfriend do or say something that he never before imagined the older boy capable of, let alone excited about.

 

This led them to Blaine's present situation, anxiously waiting for Kurt to arrive, willing himself not to get hard just from the feeling of wearing the soft underwear and imagining his boyfriend's impending reaction. While biting his lower lip and focusing on regaining control over his body, the doorbell's soft DING-DONG rang throughout the still house. In a flash Blaine slammed the computer shut, set it on his nightstand, and raced to answer the front door. Panting slightly, he flung open the door to find a rosy cheeked, coat and scarf clad Kurt smiling on the steps, parting his lips to greet him,

 

"Hey, baby."

 

Blaine shot forward to grab his hands, dragging him inside before enveloping the slightly chilly boy in his arms. Pulling away, Kurt bent down to kiss Blaine lightly, beginning to deftly remove his winter clothes and hanging them in the hall closet.

 

"So," Kurt ventured, "what's on today's agenda?"

 

Blaine smirked, replying,

 

"Oh, I was thinking lunch and a movie. Then I have a special surprise for you, if you can make it through both of those activities while keeping your hands to yourself."

 

"Aww, you're no fun. Can I at least cuddle? You can't put me on a couch with you and expect me NOT to cuddle. It's like an instinct."

 

Laughing, the younger boy amended his statement,

 

"Ok fine, cuddling is allowed. But hands touch nothing that isn't covered with clothing and they stay above the waist. Deal?"

 

"Deal," Kurt agreed, still pouting slightly. "Now, you said something about lunch?"

 

*****

 

Three hours, two sandwiches and one Disney movie later, the couple sat on Blaine's bed, kissing lazily. Even though it bordered on torture to sit curled up into each other through the course of an entire movie without their hands roaming, there was no hurry now. Part of the beauty of this precious alone time lay in the fact that they could start slow, taking as long as they wanted to enjoy each other. Besides, the build-up would only add to the force of Kurt's reaction to Blaine's "surprise."

 

Eventually Kurt pulled back, his smile content but his eyes sparkling mischievously,

 

"You said you have a surprise for me?"

 

Blaine stood, a look of mock-forgetfulness crossing his face,

 

"Hm. I did say that, didn't I?"

 

"Don't be more of a tease than you already have been, Anderson."

 

"Okok," the shorter boy laughed out, "well I'll give you a hint: it's something that's on our list."

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow,

 

"Hun, that really doesn't narrow it down much for me. It's six pages long, remember?"

 

"Fine. Page two, bullet 83."

 

"That's also maddeningly unhelpful right now."

 

"It doesn't get much more specific than that."

 

"Blaaaaiiine," Kurt whined, "I played by your rules all afternoon. What do I have to do in order for you to clue me in here?"

 

Suddenly Blaine's expression shifted. No longer playful and teasing, his features displayed subtle, yet unmistakable lust. He took a couple of steps forward until he stood before his boyfriend, crotch only inches away from Kurt's face. Tilting his head downward to stare directly into the boy's azure eyes, Blaine spoke in a low, sultry, commanding voice,

 

"Take off my pants."

 

He heard Kurt's breathing hitch and watched those eyes darken instantaneously. Long, nimble fingers quickly reached upwards to begin loosening his belt. Next came the quiet "pop" as the button separated from the opposite side of the fabric. The sound of a zipper being pulled down was drowned almost immediately by Kurt's loud gasp as emerald green silk edged with scalloped black lace appeared in his field of vision. Forcing his gaze to meet Blaine's intense stare, Kurt only just managed to stutter out,

 

"Are you... are you wearing...."

 

Smiling wickedly, Blaine responded somewhat roughly,

 

"How about finishing what you started and finding out?"


	2. Chapter 2

Within seconds the jeans lie in an unceremonious heap on the carpet. Kurt spent several moments drinking in the sight hovering inches before him, hands remaining lax at his sides upon the bed. A sliver of Blaine's tan, toned torso shone in the space between the hem of his shirt and the first ruffle of black lace. The muscle-etched "V" and dark-haired treasure trail sloped south, dipping tantalizingly beneath the fabric. Vibrant green silk stretched across the very visible outline of his already half-hard cock, and Kurt shuddered slightly with the knowledge that the head would inevitably peek out above that lacey waistline by the time Blaine reached full arousal. Silk wound snugly around Blaine's firm hips, accentuating every curve and angle. The dichotomy of masculine and feminine struck Kurt directly between the legs, causing his dick to begin twitching in earnest.

 

Maintaining the stare down at his boyfriend, a satisfied smirk continued to plaster Blaine's face while the older boy gaped unabashedly at the erection growing rapidly before him, still confined by its sinfully smooth casing. Blaine knew that his partial erection was already visible, and the feeling of straining against the constricting underwear only quickened the blood flow. Kurt's hands remained on the bed as he openly stared in silence, their increasingly ragged breathing serving as the soundtrack for this encounter. Finally Kurt spoke,

 

"Fuck," he positively purred, "you look so fucking hot, baby." His hands lifted off the bed and began absentmindedly petting Blaine's thighs, stroking up and down, ruffling the coarse hair. Blaine moaned softly at this contact, but the noises were cut off by Kurt's continued comments,

 

"Talk to me. Tell me how those pretty panties feel stretched over your cock."

 

Blaine sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down and suppressing a moan as more blood fled his brain in order to rush southward. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized the power shift taking place in this situation. He registered that Kurt asked him a question, but all his focus currently lay with the feeling of Kurt's fingertips and the ever increasing hardness between his legs. Suddenly Blaine felt the sharp press of thumbs against each hipbone and more digits digging into the flesh of each ass cheek. Surely there would be fingerprint-shaped bruises by morning. Groaning at the pleasurably painful sensation, he barely heard his boyfriend's voice,

 

"I told you to talk to me, Blaine."

 

Panting slightly, Blaine struggled to string together a couple of remotely cohesive thoughts. The subsequent verbal equivalents bordered on incoherent, but perhaps they would placate Kurt,

 

"S-so smooth... so soft... but t-tight. They don't fit right, so- AH!" Blaine squealed as Kurt dug the gripping fingers more firmly into his tender muscles.

 

"Continue," Kurt demanded softly, beginning to move his thumbs in circular motions over Blaine's jutting hips, knowing perfectly well the maddening effect this practice caused on his boyfriend.

 

It was a miracle Blaine could still stand by now; his knees threatened to give out at any moment. Desperately attempting to collect himself, he managed to stutter,

 

"I love... I love how they slide against my cock. M-make me strain against them." He began to lose it at this point, with Kurt's fingers rubbing merciless circles over the silk and causing the fabric to slip patterns across his overheated skin. "Make me feel p-pretty," he managed to continue, "make me feel s-so... naughty."

 

"Good boy," Kurt murmured after this admission, releasing his grasp on Blaine's legs and causing a whimper to escape from the younger boy at the loss of contact. Kurt grinned,

 

"Oh don't worry, babe, I'm not even close to done with you just yet."

 

Kurt leaned forward, pressing a wet kiss just below Blaine's navel, feeling the taut muscles quiver beneath his lips. The standing boy reflexively reached to tangle his fingers in the sandy hair tickling his abdomen, but Kurt slapped them away, making a tsk-ing noise,

 

"No touching, me or yourself, unless I say otherwise. Turnabout is fair play, after all."

 

Blaine gasped, pulled out of the moment by a swell of frustration and irritation. Kurt responded with another kiss, placed a few inches above where the first still burned. He continued upward like this, kissing in a line straight up the center of Blaine's body until he too stood on his feet. Every ounce of Blaine's will focused on keeping both arms at his sides, fists clenched in concentration.

 

Tenderly, Kurt hooked an index finger under his boyfriend's chin, gently tilting his head until they were eye-to-eye,

 

"I know it doesn't seem fair, but you have to trust me, sweetheart." His hand slid up to cup Blaine's cheek.

 

"Believe me," he continued, "follow my rules and it'll be worth your while." He dropped his hand to caress one of the boy's shaking shoulders, not tearing his blazing gaze away.

 

"But I swear, if you slip up, I will not hesitate to walk out of this house and leave you here, alone and aching inside of those slutty panties." With those words hanging thickly in the air, Kurt moved away to stand near the foot of the bed, leaving Blaine to struggle with accepting this statement.

 

Any time previous, Blaine would immediately register that last part as nothing more than an empty threat. Kurt wanted this every bit as much as he did, so there was no chance he'd just walk away. Now, though, he couldn't feel so sure. The voice Kurt used was brand new, much lower and more commanding than Blaine ever heard before. This side of his boyfriend took Blaine completely by surprise, and he found it... well, he found it... fucking sexy as hell. At the moment he couldn't understand why, what with the limited blood flow to his brain, but he could think about it later, when he wasn't hard and wanting nothing except to earn Kurt's touch.

 

They remained silent for a minute, Blaine continuing to stare down at the bed and Kurt appraising the beauty before him. Finally the eldest teen broke the stillness,

 

"What are you thinking right now, baby?" His voice came out soft and genuinely concerned.

 

Blaine turned to face those sapphire eyes. Smiling, he answered honestly,

 

"That I would do anything you asked me to. That I love and trust you. Always."

 

Kurt flushed, a sweet smile breaking across his face as he stepped back towards Blaine. He bent down slightly to place a loving kiss on his lips, lingering just long enough to swipe his tongue across them before pulling away, whispering,

 

"Thank you, baby. I love you too."

 

After turning to resume his position at the end of bed, Kurt faced Blaine once more. Gone was the expression of loving sweetness, replaced again by the look portraying utter calm and unquestionable force. The ensuing tone of voice matched his face,

 

"Now. Lie flat on your stomach on the bed. Make sure you put a pillow under your hips. I'd choose one you don't mind washing, if I were you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could easily post this story in its entirety, but I personally enjoy building up a little anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-chapter, I know. It should be just enough to mess with your Klaine feels before "Come What May" tomorrow. I would swear to stop being evil soon, but I don't make promises that I probably can't keep.

Blaine audibly groaned at the sound of Kurt’s demand. His cock swelled yet again, causing the head to breach the lacy waistline of his lingerie. Eager to follow his boyfriend’s instructions, Blaine swiftly reached for one of the multiple pillows lined up along his headboard, sending a brief, silent thank you to the universe for the fact that it was machine washable. Pillow in one hand, he used the other to adjust his dick so that it remained entirely sheathed in silk. He allowed his eyes to flutter closed, momentarily lost in pleasure of finally touching himself. Coming back to reality after a couple of seconds, Blaine knelt upon the bed, pressing the pillow to his crotch before lowering himself onto his stomach. Crossing his arms to lay his head on them, the younger boy shivered in anticipation of Kurt’s next move.

Silently, Kurt appraised the view of Blaine’s sleek body stretched atop the covers. The sight of his erection pressing heavily against the smooth fabric had been exceedingly hot, but seeing the swell of Blaine’s ass coated in gleaming green silk caused further tightening in the older boy’s jeans. Kurt felt painfully aware of his own arousal, and reached down to palm himself as he continued to stare at the god-like figure lying on the bed. A small moan escaped his lips before resolutely deciding that his climax would be secondary to the infinitely more important goal of turning Blaine into a sweaty, writhing mess.

Still fully clothed, Kurt moved forward until his thighs pressed flush against the bed. He reached out to lightly graze the back of Blaine’s thigh, whispering,

“Spread your legs for me.”

The response came instantaneously. In under the space of a second, Blaine’s legs opened wide, allowing Kurt room to crawl between them. After settling in the provided space, Kurt continued to stare at the expanse of skin before him. Blaine remained perfectly silent and still, save for the odd muscle twitching involuntarily with anticipation. Though he originally had set plans for what to do next, the eldest boy’s head now swam with possibilities of where to begin. He wanted to touch, taste and tease every inch of his boyfriend’s body, and now he found himself unsure in which order he wanted those things to occur. For now he settled on placing his fingers against the sweating skin of Blaine’s neck, slowly dragging them down his spine, varying pressure along the way. Occasionally he tipped them forward just enough to lightly scratch, feeling the younger teen shiver with each tantalizing scrape. Upon reaching the black lace, Kurt dug his thumb harshly in to the small of Blaine’s back, drawing a whimper from the boy beneath him.

“Mmm, is that a good or bad noise?” Kurt inquired in a sultry voice.

“I-it’s good” Blaine responded, breathing erratically.

Kurt kept his digit positioned on this spot and began rubbing tiny circles over the clearly sensitive area, just above those enticing panties. Blaine wriggled and whined softly as the motion mercilessly continued, slowly shifting his hips so that his cock rubbed against the pillow. Smirking at the effect this torture produced, Kurt removed his hand from Blaine’s body, causing the boy to arch back, clearly yearning for continued contact. Relishing the feeling of control over the squirming figure beneath him, Kurt decided the best course of action now was to relinquish only the tiniest bit of that control and ask,

“What do you want, sweetheart?”

Blaine continued panting incoherently for a few seconds before attempting to offer an answer,

“I… you… your tongue. Please.”

Kurt bent forward to place a kiss over the spot previously occupied by his thumb, eliciting another full-body shake from his boyfriend. His tongue grazed over the slightly scratchy lace, causing his own frame to quaver. Pulling away, Kurt deemed it necessary to clarify one last thing before sending Blaine in to a pleasurable whirlwind. Stretching himself fully alongside Blaine’s body, Kurt whispered hotly in to his ear,

“I’m going to make you come harder than you ever have before. Together we will ruin these panties before I’m done with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

By this point Blaine was shivering uncontrollably. Kurt’s words were not only a promise of an assuredly fantastic orgasm, but affirmation that his boyfriend truly appreciated Blaine’s effort to continue exploring the sexual side of their relationship. Now all he felt was a maddening combination of emotions, running the gamut from sweet, innocent tenderness to lustful, full-blown arousal. The sheer amount of both physical and mental feelings racing through him caused Blaine to choke on a noise that crashed out as half sob, half moan. Noticing the clearly conflicted note, Kurt’s tone softened slightly, murmuring comfortingly as he pulled Blaine further into his arms,

“Honey, are you still with me?”

After taking a few deep breaths, Blaine nodded, managing a brief explanation,

“I just.. I love you. I love us. And I want you so badly right now and… all the time. It’s just so much.”

Kurt smiled broadly, laying a kiss into his boyfriend’s sweaty curls.

“I know, baby. I’m going to take care of you.”

He slid away slightly, moving again to kneel between the meaty thighs beneath him, finally hooking his thumbs on the hem of Blaine’s shirt, pulling upwards. Blaine complied with the silent order by stretching his arms and allowing the garment to slip completely off before resuming his original position. Kurt tossed it away carelessly, too eager to suckle the expanse of tanned skin before him, as opposed to mouthing the cotton previously hiding the delectable surface. Bracing his hands on either side of his boyfriend, Kurt bent down to mimic the line his fingers drew earlier, only this time pressing his lips inch by agonizingly slow inch down Blaine’s spine.

Kurt took his time, spending full minutes working his way along Blaine’s back, alternately placing soft kisses that left no evidence and harsh bites that littered the skin with dark, deep marks. The feeling of muscles contracting beneath his mouth and the sounds of breathy mewls only served to spur on his excruciatingly teasing descent. Throughout the delightfully painstaking process, Kurt maintained a slightly uncomfortable awareness of his own desire for reciprocated contact, but managed to retain determination that Blaine remained the focus of this particular encounter. Nothing brought the older teen more pleasure than seeing and hearing Blaine get off. In fact, the odds were good that Kurt might come in his pants before this whole thing ended, should he perform as well as he knew himself capable of.

Upon reaching the delicate black trim once more, he briefly swiped his tongue underneath the waistband. Immediately after the swift lick, Kurt lifted himself back up, pulling his knees slightly together and clasping his hands behind his back, effectively removing all contact from Blaine’s body. His boyfriend whined helplessly. By moving backwards in search of Kurt’s touch, he only succeeded in creating more friction between his crotch and the pillow beneath him, which caused him even more physical anguish. Both boys equally floated in a world of blissful hell, and neither wanted to feel any other way in this moment.

Without touching him in any way, Kurt flexibly bent down to whisper in Blaine’s ear,

“So, just how desperate are you by now to feel my tongue fucking your filthy ass while that silk clings to your cock?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Kurt, please, just… please,” was all that Blaine managed to say before he felt Kurt’s hands back upon him, vigorously kneading the supple globes.

“Well, well, well,” Kurt sneered, “who knew a few strips of lace would turn you in to such a needy little bitch?” Then without any warning, Blaine felt a sharp blow strike his ass, the sensation rushing straight through his groin, resonating in his balls and shooting all the way to the head of his dick. He gasped harshly in both surprise and pleasure. This was a move neither of them made before, though they talked about it once. To finally feel the smack left Blaine swimming in a sea of new sensations, and again he rutted against the pillow beneath him.

Above him, rubbing softly over the affected spot, Kurt smiled, his voice clearly oozing control,

“You liked that, didn’t you?”

By now the only responses Blaine could offer were incoherent mumblings and pathetic nods. If his boyfriend asked him to really say anything now, there was no assurance that he’d be capable of complying. He continued rhythmically shifting his hips, desperate for the feel of silk sliding along his length, until Kurt ceased caressing and firmly grabbed Blaine’s hips, effectively stilling his desperate motion.

“D-don’t,” Blaine wheezed, “don’t tease…”

At this, Kurt’s grip tightened as he wrenched Blaine upward a few inches, separating the younger boy’s midsection from the bed, thereby removing his source of much-desired friction. Blaine let out a small whimper while Kurt growled,

“You think this is teasing? If I wanted to fucking tease you, I wouldn’t allow you to shamelessly grind that greedy cock against anything but air and your obscene underwear.” Kurt’s voice became impossibly lower and rougher, “Unless you want me to take away your precious pillow, you will not say anything like that again. Do I make myself clear?”

Blaine cried out, “Yes!” before Kurt allowed him to drop back to the bed. A prolonged moment of stillness followed as both boys panted, each caught up in their varied forms of lust. Finally Kurt broke the relative silence, returning to his earlier kneading motion, speaking in a painfully conversational tone,

“I don’t appreciate being told what to do, Blaine.” His fingers continued their relentless assault. “In fact, I’m not really convinced you deserve anything more than this tonight.”

Knowing better at this point than to make any sound, Blaine bit his lip to halt all noises that might be construed as protests, waiting to see what came next.

“But,” Kurt added, “you’ve done so beautifully in following my rules.” The fingers moved to the lacy waistband, one digit over each cheek digging beneath it and raising the fabric away from Blaine’s skin. “And you already know,” he whispered almost inaudibly, “I always keep my promises.” The elastic slipped from Kurt’s fingers, causing a satisfactory SNAP and resulting moan to echo around the walls.

With that final teasing action, Kurt was done with the torture. In denying Blaine he also denied himself, and they were both plenty worked up by now. Scooting ever so slightly further back on the sheets, Kurt ran both hands down Blaine’s back, landing on the panties, taking a second to again appreciate the nearly frictionless fabric before moving on. Hands still in place, he bent forward to place a very wet kiss at the top Blaine’s crack, laving his tongue over the silk as he moved downward, leaving a dark green stripe in his wake. All the while his boyfriend bucked and mewled on the bed, completely beyond vocabulary and utterly out of control of his body. This made Kurt grin as he reached Blaine’s balls, heavy and twitching in their confinement, and lightly swirled his tongue against them. He was just getting started.

Kurt drew his face an inch away from the damp line so recently developed along the cleft of Blaine’s ass, proceeding to blow hotly against the path as he moved upward. Upon reaching the beginning of the trail created by his saliva, Kurt decided to pause before continuing. Pulling away just far enough that he could be heard, but close enough that his breath ghosted across Blaine’s tailbone, the elder teen provoked his boyfriend one last time,

“I’ll give you whatever you want,” he said teasingly, “but I need you to tell me exactly what that is.”

Blaine found himself agonizingly aroused; nearly incapable of thought, let alone speech. Yet he knew that Kurt would not indulge his needs without this final answer, so he made a valiant attempt at forming words,

“I… Kurt… I can’t..”

So much for that plan.

“In that case,” Kurt responded, “I don’t think I can either.”

Blaine felt Kurt pulling away and released a small sob. Desperately attempting to regain any of his faculties, Blaine pushed out one more request,

“Your tongue! I n-n-need it… in my ass. Lick me… f-fuck me with it,” Blaine’s words emerged in a series of stuttered whines that sounded like a beautiful plea for mercy, “please!”

Hearing these words officially jolted Kurt in to the state of mind focused solely on pleasuring the man beneath him. Laying flat on his stomach between Blaine’s legs and propping up on his elbows, he crooked his right index finger under the trim stretching over the left hip, slowly pulling that underwear aside until it bunched together in the crease of Blaine’s thigh. Kurt sucked in a sharp breath. No matter how many times he gazed upon this sight, he believed it would never fail to amaze him; the dark hairs littering skin that was slightly paler than the rest of his body, the swell of toned buttocks, and the dark pink flesh that was exposed when Kurt grabbed each cheek and pulled them apart. 

The smell of Blaine drove Kurt absolutely insane. He remembered only a month ago when he did this for the first time, and realized it would likely prove to be his new favorite hobby. In many ways he found rimming more intimate than blowjobs. Perhaps because, in his mind, more trust was required from your partner to expose an area that a lot of people are self-conscious about. This had certainly been the case for them, and it took a full week of careful coaxing for Blaine to allow it. But now that the floodgate had opened, both boys were ever eager for the experience.

Kurt flattened his tongue at the base of Blaine’s crack, dragging it up the side of each spread cheek without actually penetrating the crevice. He repeated this motion until Blaine began to wriggle back against the face pressed into his ass, indicating his need for something more. Finally ready to grant his boyfriend everything he desired, Kurt began his attack in earnest. Knowing that the surest way to get a reaction from Blaine was to go straight from teasing to intense action, Kurt placed a series of little kitten licks around the puckered hole before suddenly thrusting his tongue quickly inside.

“FUCK” Blaine screamed, pushing himself against Kurt’s face as the moist muscle continued to plunge in and out. Blaine rocked back to meet each intrusion, his cock slipping against the fabric that grew slicker with every motion. Without an inkling of warning Kurt’s tongue retreated before placing his mouth around the delicious entrance and sucking with varying degrees of pressure, occasionally darting out to lick as well. 

Blaine couldn’t even shout expletives now, instead resorting to a litany of high pitched screams and low moans. Lips still pressed firmly against the boiling flesh, Kurt began to hum a mindless tune. It sounded silly, but he knew that the vibrations traveled straight to Blaine’s dick, as evidenced by the insistent mewl released by the boy beneath him. Kurt felt the thighs around his head begin to twitch and knew it wouldn’t take much longer before his boyfriend fell completely apart. Still humming, he jammed his tongue back in to that sweet heat, fucking Blaine with renewed force. The trembling in Blaine’s thighs increased and he moved more erratically as he rubbed against the bed. 

“KURT, shit… I’m… I,” Blaine bellowed.

Kurt kept up his fervent pace as Blaine released a final shriek, jerking frantically underneath his mouth. Blaine’s orgasm seized him, severing all ties with any part of reality not directly part of his body. His mind went blank, every nerve blazing as streaks of come shot into the silk already plastered to his groin with sweat. All he felt was the intense pleasure gripping his being and Kurt’s tongue continuing to press into him as he rode out the moment until finally, he shuddered to a stop, spent and limp like he could never remember being before.

Kurt rolled onto his side to face a still incapacitated Blaine who lay face down, breathing heavily. After a minute the hazel eyed teen found the strength to lift himself up on his side as well, allowing Kurt to pluck the pillow off the bed and place it on the floor. They lay a good foot away from each other before Blaine moved forward and Kurt scuttled backward slightly.

“Let me look at you for a minute,” Kurt cooed, admiring the cum and sweat soaked panties that were decidedly a few shades of green deeper than when they began this escapade.

Obviously coming back to his senses, Blaine’s eyes widened as he noticed the still obvious bulge in Kurt’s jeans.

“Do you want me to…,” he began to ask tentatively.

“No, baby,” Kurt replied, “this time was about you.”

Blaine smiled happily. Every now and then they made this gesture towards each other, where it wasn’t about their own pleasure, but about making sure their partner felt good. The first couple of times Kurt pulled this trick out, Blaine felt guilty, but eventually they gained a mutual understanding of the emotional value behind it.

Continuing to ride his blissful cloud, Blaine began to shuffle towards a still fully-clothed Kurt, only to be halted by an insistent palm against his chest and some words with a hint of threat behind them,

“I love you. But if you think I’m letting you come near these pants while you’re covered in semen, you are sorely mistaken.”

Chuckling, Blaine lifted himself off the bed, conceding that Kurt posed a valid point. On his way to the bathroom to clean up, he made it to the bedroom door before turning around to face Kurt, still lying on the bed. One question reverberated around his brain, and he needed to ask sooner rather than later.

“Kurt,” he began, and his boyfriend looked at him with his head resting against the pillows, “I just want to know,” smirking and cocking an eyebrow before continuing, “where in the HELL did you learn to talk like that?”

Considering all they’d done with each other, it was cute to see Kurt blush before answering,

“Um, well, do you remember bullet number 16 on page one of the list?”

Not only did Blaine remember, he remembered vividly.

“Yes, actually.”

“Well, suffice it to say,” Kurt said while still blushing fiercely, “I crossed that one off on my own… a few times.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was fun to write. Starting to realize I'm better at foreplay than description of overtly sexual acts. Guess I'll just have to practice... darn ;)


End file.
